She's Mine
by MizRkoK2Lover
Summary: "She's mine. I want to be in her life and there is nothing you can do to stop me. This is one fight I refuse to let you win !"


So I am rewriting my story If I Never See Your Face Again because I suffered a bad case of writer's block but here's something I just wrote tonight. I can honestly say I like this one shot. I hope you enjoy it too ! Dont forget to review at the end and favorite it. :) 3 ^_^

* * *

As I walked into the coffee shop, I heard it. I heard the laugh that I could never ever forget, no matter how hard I tried. I turned in the direction the laugh seemed to be coming from. I couldn't believe it. She looked as beautiful as I remembered. Her blonde hair had gotten longer; her face even more beautiful if that was even possible. I noticed she was sitting with a girl about 4 years old. I found it quite odd. I mean we broke up about 4 years ago. The girl couldn't be mine. Or could she? _Only one way to find out,_ I thought to myself as I walked over to her. "Maryse?" I said to her. She looked up with a smile. "Mike? Is that you? It's been a while," she said getting up and giving me a hug. "Yeah. So how have you been?" I kindly asked her. "I've been good. I've been really good," she said as a tall blonde walked up to her. "Babe, I got you your coffee. Two creams and extra foam, just the way you like it," he said. She smiled. "Ted this is Mike, an old friend of mine," she told him. "Is this the Mike you use to tell me about?" he asked looking at me with a weird look in his eye. "Yea. Babe can you do me a favor and stay here with Isabella while me and Mike talk for a little bit outside?" she asked the dirty blonde. "Sure," he said with a smile as he kissed her cheek and then turned to the little girl.

As we walked out, I really thought about the little girl's looks. She had piercing blue eyes like mine. Neither Maryse nor that guy Ted had blue eyes. The girl's hair was closer brown than it was blonde. I needed to know. I turned to Maryse and before I could ask her she said, "Yes, Mike she is yours." I froze. I didn't know how to really react. Part of me was happy and the other part of me felt like complete crap. I had always imagined having a beautiful baby girl and protecting her from the world. I always wanted to have myself a "daddy's little girl". I wanted to be a part of my little girl's life. Turns out I had missed out on part of my little girl's life. "She's four Mike. I found out I was 3 weeks pregnant after we broke up and went our separate ways," she said interrupting my thoughts. "Why didn't you call and tell me Maryse?" I asked her. She looked at me. "Why didn't I call and tell you? I didn't tell you because you seemed more interested in following your dreams of expanding your nightclubs business than me. Why would you care that I was pregnant with your child? When we broke up, your main focus was only yourself Mike Mizanin," she said with that hurt look on her face. Same old Ryse. She never cried for as long as I could remember. "I would have come back if I would have known. The only reason I left is because I felt like I was bringing you down Ryse. I would never have just walked out without having a real reason. I want to be in her life Ryse and I will do what I have to in order to take my rightful place as that child's father," I said in a stern voice. "Mike, don't do this to her. She doesn't even know about you. Isabella and I have done just fine without you," she said nearly pleading me with her eyes. "No Maryse. I'm not going to sit back and let that guy in there play my role. I've always wanted a daughter and to know that I have missed 4 years of her life hurts enough. I want to be there on her first day of kindergarten. I want to pack her lunch on the first day of school. I want to be the first man she ever loves. I want to be the one to scare off any guys who threaten to hurt my baby. I want to be the dad who guys fear. Don't take my little girl away from me before I get the chance to call her mines," I said as I stood up and hurried away. I was going to get my baby girl and no one was going to stop me.


End file.
